You think you know the true PJO story? I think not
by Jaina Padme Solo
Summary: Confetion time: The books are wrong. Kronos won. Luke got his body back and is more evil than ever. Kronos took Annabeth Chase as his wife. They had 13 kids. All girls. They have to fight Kronos.What will happen? Full summary inside. Please R R T for safe
1. Chapter 1

Confetion time: The books are wrong. Kronos won. Luke got his body back and is more evil than ever. He is in power right under the Titans. Kronos took Annabeth Chase as his wife/ sex slave. Annabeth and Kronos had 12 children all possessing the powers of the Olympians and Hades and Hestia. Minus Hermes. All of the children are girls. There are the triplets with the big three powers: Petrova: Poseidon powers, Zoe: Zeus powers, Halen: Hades powers. The younger triplets: Hannah: Hera's jobs, most annoying person, Diana: Demeter's powers, Helena: Hestia's powers. The twins: Artemisia and Apolla: just guess. Darla: Diyonesus powers, Areza: Ares power, Azena: Athena's powers, Hetra: Hephaestus' powers, and Adena with Aphrodite's powers. They sneak out all the time to learn from the Olympians and Hades and Hestia in Tartarus. Luke was now searching for a wife and had heard of a smart and brave girl with the name Hermione Granger in the wizarding world. This is where the story starts. Just an ordinary day on Mount Tam.

"PETROVA!" Zoe shouted waking up to her own mini lightning bolt gone. Halen sat up in bed and looked arund sighing. Petrova just rolled over and kept sleeping.

"One morning just one can we have a normal morning?" Halen asked. Zoe stormed over and pushed Petrova over her bed. Halen pulled on jeans and a new tee shirt before shadow traveling out before a fight could break out. She arrived in Tartarus shocking the Olympians and Hades and Hestia.

"Quick, how do I stop Petrova and Zoe from destroying the house." Halen asked. The gods laughed.

"They're just like us. What is the argument now?" Poseidon asked chortling.

"Zoe swears up and down that Petrova stole her lightning bolt when Petrova was lying in the bed asleep so Zoe pushed Petrova out of bed. I came after that not wanting to be pulled into the middle of the fight."

"There is nothing you can do but wait the argument out." Zeus said.

"Fine I'll see you later after lunch." Halen shadow traveled out. When she arrived in her bedroom she found scorch marks on the wall and a swamped room. Their father was standing in front of Zoe and Petrova but turned to face Halen when she arrived.

"Where have you been?" Kronos demanded.

"In the library so that I did not have to get in the middle of another argument." Halen lied. She was amazing at lying.

"Alright. But you two are grounded for two months." Kronos told the other two and walked out of the room.

"Good morning sisters- what happened here?" Hannah, Diana and Helena said in unison when they walked into the destroyed room.

"Another argument?" Hannah said. "Your family act like it."

"Enough with your family crap. Fighting especially in family is awesome!" Areza said coming into the room with Apolla.

"You and fighting it's all you think about." Azena said coming in with Adena, and Artemisia.

"Yeah." Said Darla walking in with Hetra.

"Let's just go to breakfast." Halen said snapping her fingers and the room was clean. All 13 of them went down to the dining hall. They were the only ones there. They purposely ate after the titans had so they could avoid all the men. Sexist pigs as Artemisia called them. Even Adena had to agree with that. And se LOVES attention from the males. They grabbed cereal much to Diana's liking and started quiet conversations on what they thought they were going to learn today with the Olympians, Hades and Hestia. Suddenly Luke walked in. He had become eviler and colder than ever before. He became Kronos' leader of the army. The girls stood up and looked down at the ground.

"Girls, I want you to meet my bride." Luke said haughtily.

"Permission to speak and look up." Darla said.

"Permission granted." Luke said. The girls hated the men ruling over them. Women rights had been revoked when Kronos had retaken over the world. Darla looked up.

"You found a bride already?"

"Yes Darla now all of you look up. Bring her in boys." The girls looked up and Luke's men pulled a struggling girl who even though filthy looked beautiful.

"Let her go! Maidens should not be treated as such." Artemisia said. Luke strutted over and smacked her on the cheek.

"You hold your tongue girl. This is Hermione Granger. A witch." Luke said caressing Hermione's cheek. Hermione tried to move her face but Luke grabbed her hair and kissed her restricting her movements.

"Hello Hermione." Halen said. She looked Hermione in the eyes and Hermione got the message tha they did not like women lower than men or what was going on now either.

"It's nice to meet you girls." Hermione said. She must have been only 23. Luke punched her in the stomach.

"You ask permission to speak witch. Take her to my room." Luke said and Hermione was pulled away. "Now, girls I expect you to be nice and not corrupt my precious Hermione with visions of women having the same rights as men." With that Luke walked away. The girls sat back down.

"How dare they treat us women like that!" Artemisia said and all the girls agreed.

"What do we have today Azena will we be missed?" Apolla asked.

"WE have nothing today and will not be missed. Why." Azena asked.

"We need to visit Tartarus now." Apolla said. All the girls stood up and Halen shadow traveled them to Tartarus.

"You girls are early." Artemis said when the girls appeared. Artemisia ran over to Artemis and started crying.

"What is wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Luke- sob- kidnapped witch- sob- to be- sob- his wife." Artemisia cried.

"That boy is a horrible man." Artemis exclaimed. "Sorry Hermes."

"It's okay." Hermes said. He had been extremely depressed when Luke stayed evil.

"Alright well we can get started training now." Athena said and the girls and gods dispersed.

About two hours later, the girls were all done with their training and they shadow traveled home.

"Well, that was productive today." Zoe said when Halen collapsed on her bed exhausted. This time however she did not fall asleep.

"Girls!" Annabeth Iris Messaged them.

"Mom!" The girls exclaimed.

"Girls you are needed in the throne room."

"Sure mom." Halen said and the message disappeared.

"We'll walk I don't trust you using your powers again." Petrova said. The girls walked out of their wing and into the throne room. The girls kneeled and when Kronos said rose.

"Girls you're here because we need to discuss an important subject." Kronos said.

"What is it father?" Darla asked.

"You…"

**Cliff hanger!**

**Continue? Discontinue? Like? Don't like? I've had this in my hear for like ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to find someone to marry." Kronos said.

"WHAT! Father you can't be serious. We're only 13." Halen argued.

"Yes why in Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome 13 was the age girls were when they became eligible for marriage." Kronos said.

"Father it's 2013 you can't do this to us!" Artemisia said.

"Hold your tongue Artemisia I am speaking." Kronos demanded and the entire room shook. "I have also chosen who you are going to marry."

"Father I cannot marry neither can Azena or Helena. We swore on the river Styx to never marry and never have children." Artemisia said.

"Really then that seems to complicate things but no matter the rest of you will be married."

"May we be dismissed?"

"Yes come to dinner with the council and army tonight to meet your soon to be husbands." And with that the girls left.

"We can't do this, this can't be happening." Areza cried for once not being so strong as she usually was.

"Peace we will try and find a way to stop this." Helena said.

"I know why don't we sit this out. The husbands maybe nice." Darla said poofing up a coke a cola.

"That would be illogical. Why don't we go see Ms. Hermione. She seems very intelligent." Azena said.

Everyone agreed so they all walked to Luke's room and knocked on the door. Luke opened it and smirked.

"And what would you girls be looking for?" Luke asked snidely.

"We would like to talk to Miss. Granger please." Adena said.

"Well I'm done with her so you can come in but you have 15 minutes and I will be in the room." Luke said letting them in. Hermione was on the bed and it was obvious that Luke had raped her and dressed her in a dress that didn't cover much.

"My lady if you would be so kind, we would love to here of your life before this." Azena said ever the polite one. And so Hermione did at the end of the story Luke kicked them off and they ran away to Hermione's screams echoing around the castle.

"Perhaps she can help us. Hecate told us we all have magic inside us during magic lessons. But that was dark magic maybe Hermione can teach us good and kind magic." Apolla said

"Yeah but for now father has commanded us to go to dinner so we might as well be presentable for being handed over to titans or whomever for marriage." Adena said.

After Dinner where the girls wore 1800 dresses like all the other women, Kronos said it was time to announce who would marry whom.

"Halen will marry General Nakumua (A/N did not betray Kronos)" Kronos said as Ethan walked over a grabbed Zoe's arm and yanked her toward his seat and she was forced to sit on his lap. She would have blasted him but their powers had been taken away for right now by their dearest _father._

"Petrova will marry (a/n I will be making up demigod now immortal generals because I don't want to put them with titans) General Kastoruman." A General with black and gold eyes pulled Petrova into him.

This continued until they all had husbands including the three who swore never to marry.

"Father we said we swore not to marry and to remain virgins forever." Azena said.

"Yes but I found a spell that undo's the oath." Kronos said and Hecate performed the spell. "Now that, that is out of the way girls you will not see each other until your respective wedding days starting with Helan next month on the 4th day of Kronium. (Named after him obviously.)"

The girls cried as their husbands to be dragged them away from their sisters and only real consultation in this world to new lives with possibly abusers as husbands.

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapters and any chapters from any other story you are reading. If you read my Next Avengers story I am going to be writing about the children of Jorsha, Pym, Torrun and whomever I paired with her cause I forgot. And I haven't updated because I got a new computer and I got in trouble so now is the first time I have to update. Again, Sorry. There will also be less frequent updates because I am in High school now and there is WAY more homework in HS than 9****th**** grade. **


	3. Chapter 3

For the next month until Halen's wedding the girls were besides themselves with grief. Yes they were being tortured by their soon to be husbands but they worried more about each other and if the others were okay. Halen however was having panic attacks everyday. She would have to get married in a month, 3 weeks, 2, 1, 6 days, 5 days, 4 days, 3 days, 2 days, 1 day, today was the day.

Halen paced the preparing room. It was her wedding day and she had been forcefully primped up and dressed in a white dress. White! Really people black was so much cooler. Which was why she had a black tank and black skinny jeans with pumps on her feet under her clothes. She'd heard rumors of how bad her sisters were fairing. The three who had sworn to remain virgins had been beaten and raped by their husbands to be and then beaten by their father. Annabeth and Hermione had been trying to find away to fight Kronos in secret. Annabeth had been doing so for years but now she had recruited Hermione. Hermione was pregnant. Life was crazy.

Kronos entered.

"Are you ready? Good. Let's go." He grabbed her arm so hard that it jut had to be bruising. When the wedding ceremony was over there was no party unless you count her husband, she refused to call him by his name, into their room and raping her. As she lay in her new bed when her husband fell asleep she thought about the conversation she and her sisters had had an hour ago.

Flashback:

After warm welcomes all the girls got down to business.

"How are we supposed to fight without our powers?" Halen asked.

"Our to be husbands control the power to give it back to us. Maybe if we seduce them they will give the powers back to us." Adena said.

"That is a good idea sister." Azena said.

"We should kill our husbands first and then go and fight our father. Therefore he will have at least a little less people on his side." Artemisia said.

"The prophecy is almost complete. Hermione is pregnant. When the daughter is born she will be the copy of Lord Hermes and we will fight back in the final battle against Kronos." Apolla said.

"I for one think that if we get some of the soldiers on Kronos' side who don't really want to be there we may have a small army." Artemisia said.

"But sister they are men! And you hate men!" Apolla said.

"No I don't want a boyfriend. Does not mean they can't be my friends or allies." Artemisia said. The girls thought that was rational because even though they were like the Olympians they had differences.

"Alright well we have to go back to the wedding before anyone notices. Good luck sister." Zoe said and they hugged Halen and left.

End of flashback:

Over the next 13 months all the girls got married and their lives just got worse. However; the good part was that they could see each other again and saw their mom and Hermione so they were planning how to over throw Kronos. Also their plan on seducing their husbands was great. They got their powers back and were training again. But only in secret.

Life was getting back on track.


End file.
